El Fuego del Dolor
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot · Especial para fans de Jack · Aquellas pesadillas no terminaban nunca...


Antes de que se acabe ya el 2008, procedo a subir algunos fics antiguos... bastante antiguos de hecho. Este es de febrero de 2007. No lo había subido antes porque no había categoría de Idhun, pero ahora ya puedo.

Especial para fans de Jack.

**El Fuego del Dolor**

_Fic de Memorias de Idhun_

Sus pesadillas eran eternas, noche tras noche le atormentaban sin dejarle paz. Únicamente deseaba una cosa, paz… paz, paz. No a tanto pedir, ¿o si? Poder dormir tranquilo una sola noche… era un sueño imposible.  
No reclamaba soñar con cosas felices, un día en el campo de picnic, su primer amor futuro… No, ni siquiera eso: únicamente deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y no ver ese cielo rojo, teñido desangre, en el cual el fuego llovía en meteoros, aparentemente, y del cual le despertaba una serpiente gigantesca, de escamas plateadas relucientes y magnificas, con dos largos colmillos cargados de mortal veneno.

Era en ese momento cuando empezaba a gritar y se despertaba, generalmente bañado en un sudor frío que le pegaba a la frente el cabello rubio corto. Al principio los gritos –fuera cuando fuera que había comenzado, pues él no recordaba cuando empezó a sufrir esas pesadillas ahora recurrentes- habían alertado a sus padres, pero a aquellas alturas estos ya no acudían a su dormitorio para saber si estaba herido o le había pasado algo.

Ahora estaba acurrucado sobre la colcha mal puesta, meciéndose atrás y adelante con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Sus ojos verdes, pro el día iluminados pro el fuego de la vida, la felicidad y la alegría, estaban en esos momentos vidriosos, fijos en un punto que no alcanzaba a ver, sin ser consciente de que lo que ocurría más allá de él. Era fuerte, debía serlo. Pero… estaba cansado, cansado de gritar en sueños al ver una escena que no recordaba, al ver un mundo que no era el suyo desgarrado por un motivo desconocido. Eran ya demasiadas noches sufriendo por algo que no tenía ninguna conexión con él, ¿verdad? ¿A qué si? En algunos momentos lo dudaba… dudaba que aquello no fuera, efectivamente, un recuerdo suyo. Era un dolor demasiado grande para no pertenecerle… Se clavaba en su corazón como una daga de hielo, cruel y desgarradora, que se retorcía en su interior para evocarle aún más sufrimiento del que ya tenia la obligación de padecer sin saber porque.

Cerró los ojos, meciéndose aún, a un ritmo constante, tratando de adormecerse sin llegar a dormir, no debía dormir, no quería dormir, no deseaba pasar otra vez por aquello. Y sin embargo cada noche regresaban esas visiones que lo torturaban, ocultas en las sombras extendían sus dedos de tinieblas hacía él, tratando de alcanzarle, de engullirle entre su oscuridad y que nunca volviera a salir. Cerró los ojos verdes, desesperanzado y con miedo, cualquiera sufriría tal vez al ver por sus mejillas claras, limpias y tersas resbalar sin apenas dificultad dos lágrimas saladas que terminaron entre sus labios.

Permaneció en un estado entre la consciencia y la inconciencia, perdiendo toda percepción del tiempo y de lo que el rodeaba, simplemente estando en el mundo mientras su sufrimiento se iba mitigando. Los números de un verde fosforescente, en su reloj digital fueron cambiando y cuando llegaron a las once de la mañana, sonó la alarma.

*Riiii*

*Riiii*

*Riiii*

Poco a poco, con dificultad, el insistente sonido fue colándose por sus oídos hasta llegar a su cerebro donde sus neuronas tardaron en hacerle llegar la sensación de que estaba sonando el despertador y que debía reaccionar, hacer algo…

Cuando bajo al desayuno sus padres no el preguntaron qué tal había dormido como haría una familia normal, sabían demasiado bien que los sueños de su hijo eran inquietos.

— Jack, ¿hoy has quedado con tus amigos? — inquirió en su lugar su padre.

Jack asintió, aún aturdido, su madre observó dos bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos, una leves ojeras. Al final, con el tiempo, su hijo se había acostumbrado a los sueños intranquilos y a las pocas horas de descanso.

No quería dormir, no quería cerrar los ojos. Estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando la ventana por la que se colaba la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante. El cielo era claro esa noche y Jack podía verlo perfectamente… no era rojo, no tenía repelentes serpientes gigantes con alas de murciélago extendidas… no tenia un aspecto apocalíptico.

¿Podrían mis sueños ser visiones del Apocalipsis? se preguntó. Era una tontería, pero distraía su mente, que mientras cavilaba sobre el asunto no dormía y no le traía más imágenes de puro terror y pánico.

No sabía cuando se había dormido con exactitud, peor el caos era que otra vez se encontraba en el mismo escenario de mil horrores, rodeado de aquellos seres a los que verdaderamente odiaba y tenía una poderosísima fobia irracional.

— ¡¡Alejaos de mí!! — quiso gritar pero de entre sus labios no surgió nada.

Nada alteraba aquel sueño, ni sus gritos insonoros, ni sus pasos que no le hacían moverse aunque corriera con toda su alma… Nada. Siempre era igual, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos temía encontrarse atrapado en su interior… Quería correr, pero no se desplazaba al hacerlo, quería gritar pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido, quería despertar y sus ojos seguían cerrados… Quería poder dormir tranquilo y esa pesadilla regresaba noche tras noche.

Un calor abrasador lo sacó de su sueño y su gritó resonó en toda la casa haciendo temblar sus cimientos. Se había llevado las manos a las sienes, gritando, aliviado de oír su propia voz, sabedor de que eso significaba que ya no estaba perdido en un sueño…

El fuego ardía a su alrededor y él se acurrucó hecho un ovillo, en posición fetal, entre la sabana blanca y fina con la que había dormido a parte del calida y gorda colcha.

Aquel fuego era su válvula de escape…

Era el Fuego del Dolor.

**fin**


End file.
